


Back Home

by SaiseiSeki



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Drabble, Gen, mentions from the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiseiSeki/pseuds/SaiseiSeki
Summary: You didn't think you'd be hearing from Junketsu again. Not when even that creature wasn't supposed to exist anymore. You have enough pain from losing your better half, you don't need this kind of shit.But his voice rang clear; Junketsu is not out for blood.For once.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song "Warrior's Song" by Kim Kyung Hee, lyrics by April 2nd, from the Korean drama "Guardian: the Great and Lonely God". 
> 
> For this one, Junketsu will be refered to as 'he', like Senketsu was.

_When you know the time has come_  
_Here the beating of the drums_  
_I’ll be standing here to take you back home, home, home_

**[Still here, I see…]**

Her heart sank. She didn’t think she’d hear that otherworldly voice again, after so long.

“…y…you…you’re still alive…?”

She wasn’t within its distance; hell, it shouldn’t even have existed anymore, but for some reason, she could see in her vision. That white attire that adorned her sister’s body once upon a time ago. That was paraded as the perfect ‘wedding dress’. That same fabric that was forcefully sewn directly on her own skin.

Junketsu.

_When your soul lets go of fear_  
_Come to see it all so clear_  
_I’ll be standing here to take you back home, home, home_  
_I’ll be standing here to take you back home, home, home_

The voice echoed again. It was slightly deeper than she had expected, one tone lower than Senketsu’s own voice.

 **[Only in spirit…my Lady. Clearly you should know that, should you not? That final battle against the being you were forced to call your own mother.]**  

Ryuko remembered. It was the final stretch of their struggle, their last stand against Kiryuuin Ragyo. It was everyone’s strength that allowed her and Senketsu to reach Kisaragi form. Junketsu had been part of them as well.

“So why are you still…still here…?”

Her instincts hadn’t kicked in yet, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t prepared. She didn’t think she had to rely on it again, now that she’s suddenly facing this setback. She can still see it–him?–in her vision, and felt her skin crawl all over.

_Sing the sound_  
_for my spirit to be guided_  
_I breathe out_  
_Clinging to my sword as I’m walking on the road_

**[Is it odd for something incorporeal as I am now…to speak of redemption? Even now, I feel the same strength from old times…your sister’s leadership, your own rebelliousness…and then there’s your better half…just the same as you are…I hate to admit, but with all three of you combined in me…]**

Did she hear him let out a sigh?

**[…it made me think just a little better.]**

“You still haven’t answered me properly. Why now? Why here? After all these years…? You know damn well it’s too late for anything…”

She didn’t need all this. Not when that hole in her heart will never be abe to be mended for who knows how long. She didn’t need to be reminded just how suffering it was for her to hold on to Senketsu’s memories, his strength, even when he’s not here to guide her anymore.

So why is it that Junketsu had come to her instead? Redemption? What the hell?

But the other Kamui knows. He knows enough.

**[I’m not telling you to let him go, my Lady. Rather, I would be disappointed if you had let go of his memories. If I may, he wouldn’t want to see you suffer this much like this anymore…even so, allow me the honor of redemption to you both, even if you say it’s far too late for everything.]**

She just hugged herself, knowing that for once, Junketsu was right.

“…you know it’ll always hurt me, no matter what. I don’t need anyone to tell me to never let go of his memories. Hell, not even a second pass by without me remembering him every step of the way. But truthfully? This pain…is worse…than having you sewn onto me back then.”

There was silence for a moment, and then she hear his voice again, this time much softer, and to a degree, a little kinder.

**[I can’t offer the same thing he had to you. But allow me to say that for him, I will watch over you. For him, I’ll be sure to see to it that you’ll be brought home, always, to your sister, to your friend, to everyone who loved you then, who loves you now, and who will always love you.]**

It made her look up. She didn’t get to say her piece, but for what it was worth, she felt slightly…relieved, and maybe just a touch grateful, as her vision of Junketsu began to fade away, hearing his final words…

**[That is my promise. And I will not take no for an answer, for this is what I chose to do. Think of it as also my way of redemption.]**

_In the moment that I face_  
_I will follow my grace_  
_I’ll be standing here to take you back home, home, home_  
_I’ll be standing here to take you back home, home, home_

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i havent been updating the rest of the fics, work life drains everything qAq this was also first posted on my Tumblr so i thought of sharing huuhuu


End file.
